Everybody Wants To Rule The World
by Maddie Rose
Summary: When her brother Vlad goes to bargain with Mehmed, Danika never imagined she might play a part in it - by marrying the sultan. Saving the people of Transylvania seems a worthy cause for the price she will pay. But as Vlad risks everything to buy his family freedom, Danika could unwittingly be the one to make his world come crumbling down around him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...hi. I'm aware there are very few, if any, Dracula Untold stories so far. So this is mine. The only character I own is my OC, Danika. I thought it would be interesting if Vlad had a younger sister, and how that might change events of the movie a bit. Please review, this is really only to test the waters. If there isn't much of a response, odds are I'll end up deleting this.**

* * *

><p>Danika Tepes was ten years old when her older brother Vlad returned home from Turkey.<p>

It was hard to miss what you could not remember. Danika had been a tiny child when her brother had been plucked from her, and so the man with the dark hair and stormy eyes so like her own was alien to her. An embrace had been too personal, so Danika had curtsied demurely instead. She had been raised a young lady. Her manners were perfect. Vlad had smiled and kneeled down in front of her, presenting her with a silver bracelet.

It was not long after Vlad's return that he met Mirena. Of course she was the sort of woman that Vlad would fall in love with – beautiful, kind, graceful. She was twenty, ten years older than Danika, yet the young dark-haired girl found herself admiring the blonde beauty even before she and Vlad were married.

Danika was twelve years old when Ingeras was born. She had marvelled at the child, at how wonderful he was. She had spent many days beside her nephew's cradle, watching him with wide eyes and placing her finger in his tiny palm to see what he would do. She spent the nights haunting the castle with the other noble children her age. Sometimes they whispered stories about Vlad – the Impaler, they would call him.

Danika knew the rumours were true. Once she had seen Vlad's armour for herself – black with a dragon painted across it, crimson as blood. They called him son of the dragon, for their father was a fierce and proud man. He had not hesitated in giving up his son to the Turks, and then had lost his wife during Danika's birth. The twelve-year age difference between herself and Vlad meant that her mother had not been young when Danika had been brought into the world.

But it was when Danika was thirteen that things truly changed. For that was when Mehmed, who had just become sultan upon his father's death, chose to visit Transylvania. Danika had been in awe of him, astounded by his golden armour and dark good looks. He had kissed the back of her hand and she had blushed prettily, and spent much of his visit gossiping with Mirena.

Yet not all of the Turks were pleased to be in Transylvania. There was a young man – a boy really, only a few years older than Danika herself – who looked at her with hatred in his bright eyes. He had fair colouring and blonde hair and had to be European, perhaps one of the children that the previous sultan had taken to train as a warrior. As Vlad had been trained. The bright-eyed boy, whenever he saw Danika, had nothing but contempt on his face.

Danika was already beginning to go through the changes that would make her a woman. She had begun her bleeding, and she was beginning to develop breasts. Certainly Mehmed had noticed, because Danika heard the whispers and had to confront Vlad and see if they were true.

"Are they telling the truth?" Danika asked as she leaned against the window pane, fingers pressed to the glass as she saw Mehmed and his men preparing to depart. "Did the sultan really ask to marry me?"

"He did," Vlad said heavily, causing Danika to whip around and face him. "I said no."

"Why?!" Danika cried, unable to understand why Vlad had refused. After all, if she had married the sultan, she would have become a powerful person indeed.

"You are far too young yet for marriage." Vlad rested his hands on her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead. "One day, you will marry a man worthy of you. But for now, you are only thirteen. You have many child-bearing years ahead of you."

Vlad turned and strode from the room, leaving Danika bewildered. Mehmed was handsome and only the same age as Vlad, so she did not see what the problem was. Surely her brother should have been proud to see her married into a royal family?

She remembered that day for years to come, the day Vlad first said 'no' to a request of the sultan's. But it was not the last. Nor was it the last time Danika would see Mehmed – or, for that matter, the bright-eyed boy who seemed to loathe her so unreasonably. She had never thought a day would come when she would decide the fate of nations…but of course, it did.


	2. Welcome To Your Life

**Chapter One: Welcome To Your Life**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, what a response to the prologue! Being the first story in the Dracula Untold fandom, I did not expect to get as many reviews, favourites and follows as I did. So thank you very much.**

**As for Danika's role in the story - she WILL change events that occurred in the movie, however personally I feel like Mehmed would have made many of the same choices regardless. So Danika serves as both someone who hinders and helps her brother in her own ways.**

**Some of you wondering who Bright Eyes is in terms of the characters I listed for the story? He's the blonde assassin guy who looks kind of like a Viking. He was mentioned in the prologue, and rest assured, he will continue to serve as a major character throughout this story ;)**

**Please review, it really makes me happy that so many of you have taken an interest, and I hope Danika's story continues to intrigue you :)**

* * *

><p>Danika sat at her brother's table and looked over the feast that had been prepared in his honour. It was always good to have Vlad home, although she was used to his comings and goings and did not miss him as sorely as his wife, Mirena. She shook back her dark hair and glanced at the married couple as they talked. She often playfully joked that their affections towards each other made her feel sick, but in truth she felt somewhat jealous that Mirena and her brother loved each other so dearly.<p>

The doors opening and the clinking of armour made Danika tense, her hazel gaze immediately turning upon Vlad, whose jaw had clenched. Turkish soldiers. Just as they had been speaking about how wonderful it was to have had peace in Transylvania for a decade. Danika leaned back in her chair, gripping the arms tightly. She was not often involved in her brother's political affairs – her status as a woman and the age difference between them made sure of that – but where the Turks were concerned, things were different.

"Hamza Bey," Vlad stated, and she could tell that he was taking care to keep his tone as polite as possible. But she could see how tense his frame was, and noticed how worried Mirena looked. Danika's eyes raked over the Turkish party, in particular over a tall man with blonde hair and sharp features who couldn't possibly be Turkish. He looked European, and she guessed he was one of many men who had been trained as soldiers from childhood.

"We have our tribute to the sultan," Vlad gestured to a trunk his men were bringing in, and Danika knew that he was talking about Mehmed. Their relationship was strange to her – as children they had been close, yet as men there was undeniable strain between them. Hamza smirked and shook his head, looking over at the chest of silver and then at Vlad.

"The sultan requires something more. He requires one thousand boys for his army."

Vlad visibly stiffened at the words, and many people began protesting. Danika could not blame them. If she had a child – and she felt fortunate now that she didn't – she would never want him to be sacrificed for one man's ambition.

"He has men in his army," Vlad stated, his tone becoming quite cool, "He has no need of boys."

"He wishes to train them from a young age." Hamza examined Vlad. "To live and breathe fighting. To become trained killers."

Danika folded her arms. It was clear that her brother was unsettled by this request. It was true that Mehmed recruited where he went, but he and Vlad had once been close. The Impaler, they called her brother in whispers. She wouldn't like to see the fate these Turks would meet if they truly tested Vlad.

"I think you should take the sultan's tribute," Vlad said in a low voice.

"He will not be pleased with just the tribute." Hamza shook his head slowly. "He wants the boys as well."

Vlad lifted his chin. "I will speak with Mehmed myself."

"I'll come with you," Danika said immediately. She had last seen Mehmed when she had been a mere girl of thirteen. It had been nine years since then, and she was curious as to how much the man had changed. Of course, there had been tension even back then – and it had been to do with Danika herself.

"No," Vlad replied flatly, as Danika had anticipated.

Mirena touched his arm gently. "Vlad, it may be an idea."

"Take the tribute and go." Vlad waved a hand towards the Turks. "Tell Mehmed that I will see him."

Hamza gave him a curt nod and turned on his heel. Danika's eyes found the blonde man, who sauntered back over towards his companions with a smirk about his face. She pressed her lips together in a firm line. Perhaps speaking with Mehmed would work, but she knew that the sultan would want something in exchange for giving up a thousand boys.

* * *

><p>"What's worrying you?" Vlad asked as he watched his younger sister pace the study. Danika had asked to speak with her brother because she knew he might change his mind about her accompanying him. She wanted to set it firmly in his mind that she was a woman now, and certainly old enough to make her own choices.<p>

"I think the question is, what's worrying you?" Danika turned and sank into a chair, observing her brother closely. She could understand how difficult the burden he bore was. If he gave up the thousand boys, their kingdom would be safe from war – for now. But the people would be unhappy having to send their sons away. The alternative was almost certainly war with Mehmed, and that they could not afford.

"I will not give him a thousand boys," Vlad stated, rubbing his forehead.

Danika leaned back in her chair. "Then he will have war."

"I am hoping he will come to a compromise." Vlad glanced across at her. There was no mistaking the concern in his eyes. "We grew up like brothers."

"I know." Danika pushed herself to her feet. "That's why I want to come also."

"No," Vlad said automatically. She knew why he refused to let her come. She knew what he was worried about. "It isn't your place to negotiate terms."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll sit and listen. What are you so afraid of? I am grown woman, I can go where I please."

"It is not a good idea for you to join me." Vlad looked at her seriously, and she knew he was recalling what had happened nine years. When Mehmed had visited the castle, he had taken an interest in thirteen-year-old Danika – despite being already twenty-five himself. It had been purely political, she was sure. Mehmed had asked Vlad for permission to marry Danika, but Vlad had seen her as far too young and had refused him. It seemed as though Vlad was concerned about what Mehmed's intentions might be if he saw Danika again.

"Oh relax, Vlad." Danika placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing will happen. You'll be there."

"Fine," Vlad relented, as she had always known he would. She was very good at wearing her brother down until he agreed to do what she wanted. Pleased, Danika leaned across and kissed his cheek. She just hoped that there was a way to convince Mehmed that war was not the way.

* * *

><p>If there was anything to be said about Mehmed's camp, it was that it was vast. Danika could not believe that he was asking for more boys to train as soldiers, when he seemed to have plenty of men as it was. But that was the problem – he had so many in his army that it would be folly to refuse him. She clenched her jaw at the Turkish soldiers muttering and glaring at Vlad. She could definitely hear mumbles of 'Impaler'.<p>

They rode towards the command tent, which was made obvious by its sheer size and the flag whipping in the light breeze. Danika dismounted her horse, following her brother as she entered the tent. Looking over the map in front of him, a man with dark hair and an olive complexion glanced at them. It was obvious it was Mehmed. He had not changed much from when Danika had last seen him.

"Vladimir. Danika."

"Mehmed." Danika inclined her head, offering a tight smile. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"How could I forget?" Mehmed's eyes raked over her form, and it was clear that he was pleased with what he saw. Danika was no fool – she could tell when men found her to be attractive, and it was obvious that Mehmed did. She had, after all, grown up from the demure thirteen-year-old he remembered.

"Mehmed, we need to discuss matters," Vlad stated, clearly taking care to stay patient. "You have asked for a thousand of my boys. You have a fine army already, my brother."

"But I need more," Mehmed replied, walking towards them. Vlad stepped forward, deliberately placing himself between Mehmed and Danika. So she was right – her brother did fear what Mehmed's attention might mean for her.

"Take me. I am worth a thousand boys."

"I want the thousand boys, _my brother_," Mehmed said firmly, his tone becoming very sarcastic on the last two words. Danika bit down on her lip, realising that the situation was hopeless and that they had come here for nothing. But then Mehmed looked over at her, assessing her, and she raised her chin to meet his gaze.

"Or you can give me her."

"Excuse me?" Vlad's hands clenched into fists, as Mehmed spoke of his sister as though she was a prize to be given away. The sultan had once asked for Danika before, in more peaceful times, and Vlad had refused him. What would happen if he was to refuse again now?

"If you allow me to marry your sister, perhaps we can come to a compromise."

"No," Vlad said sternly.

"What kind of compromise?" Danika asked, stepping forward. If she could spare Vlad having to give over the boys, she would. For she would become wife of a sultan, and it was clear that Mehmed desired her. She doubted he would do anything bad to her.

"We would be allied and I may have no need for a thousand boys," Mehmed said, his gaze focused solely on Danika.

"Then for now, I will stay here." Danika glanced over her shoulder at her brother. "Vlad can return home and discuss these terms with his wife and advisors."

"Danika, no," Vlad said, almost pleadingly. It was his sister's decision to make, but it seemed that she was already adamant on giving herself up to Mehmed. She was right, it would save the boys and ensure some degree of peace between them – but at what cost? Mehmed was not the boy Vlad had once known, he did not know how the sultan would treat his sister. "If you lay a hand on my sister…"

"I have no intention of harming her, Vlad," Mehmed said calmly. It seemed that he had resigned himself to the fact that Danika would stay at the camp for now, with or without his permission. "She will be well looked after."

"Good." Vlad's eyes flicked to his sister. "I will return soon."


	3. What You Want

**Chapter Two: What You Want**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An update! This chapter is in three POVs - Vlad's, Danika's, and Bright Eyes's. You might wonder as to why I have included his perspective, considering that our assassin friend was only a minor character in the movie. Well, I'm open to guesses ;)**

**Please do review, it's been wonderful to see so many of you doing so thus far!**

* * *

><p>"It troubles you," Mirena stated softly as she watched Vlad pace their room, brow furrowed in deep thought. It was clear to her that having to leave Danika with Mehmed concerned her husband greatly. Not that Mirena saw any just cause for worry – Danika was perfectly capable of holding her own when it came to court politics. She doubted that Mehmed would try anything unseemly with the young woman, which was likely what Vlad was so worked up about.<p>

"I can either give him a thousand boys, or my little sister." Vlad raked a hand through his dark hair. "Of course it bothers me. Danika is no trophy. She deserves a better man than Mehmed."

"She would be wife to a sultan." Mirena crossed over, placing a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "Let Mehmed wage his wars from here with Danika by his side, if that pleases him. It would keep us safe."

"But for how long?" Vlad's stern gaze bore down on her. "I knew him when we were boys. Mehmed will not be satisfied with Danika forever. He will eventually come back, and then what would he demand of me?"

Mirena sighed and held him close. If Danika was willing to marry Mehmed, that was her choice. It would be a match of convenience, rather than love as her own was. Yet there was no denying that Danika was no child, and Vlad could not protect her forever. They both knew the cause for which Danika would make the choice.

"Go to her, Vlad." Mirena looked up at him. "Tell her that she may marry him with your blessing. If we can prevent war through Danika, perhaps it is the most logical option."

* * *

><p>Danika sipped her wine and surveyed Mehmed over the rim of her goblet, wondering what to make of this man. He and Vlad had been close as children, but it was clear now that they did not trust each other. She wondered what had made them this way, such jaded men. As Mehmed ordered more wine to be brought over, Danika leaned back in her chair and realised that the sultan was watching her very intently.<p>

"You watch me a lot," she stated bluntly, setting her goblet down. "Why is that?"

"You are a beautiful creature," Mehmed replied. Most women would likely have swooned at such a compliment, but Danika was fully aware that the sultan only sought to charm her so that she would agree to wed him.

"You are very educated in flattery," Danika said wryly, running a finger around the rim of her goblet. "So. Why did you suddenly decide that you wanted to marry me?"

"We could make a good alliance, and you will no doubt have strong children," Mehmed stated, eyes raking none too subtly over Danika's body. She could not help but feel smug about his attention, and she folded her arms over her chest to only further accentuate her cleavage.

"Is that what you told Vlad when I was thirteen?"

"Well, yes." Mehmed finished his meal, setting his cutlery together. "But you were a pretty little thing then, too. You are of more use to me now."

"In the manner of bearing children, no doubt," Danika murmured. She had often wondered what it would be like to have a baby of her own. She had watched Rickon grow up, although she had been a mere child herself when he had been born. But she was definitely of child-bearing age. So may even say that she was nearly an old maid, but if they did, it was never to her face.

"Correct," Mehmed replied.

Danika reached forward and refilled her goblet with red wine. "My brother does not trust you."

"I do not trust him," Mehmed countered, a frown crossing his face at the mention of Vlad.

Danika tilted her head to the side. "Do you trust me?"

"No," Mehmed said, causing her to smile sweetly. It would be very foolish of the sultan if he did trust her. She and Vlad shared some characteristics, but in many ways, they were also very different people. Danika took after their father – manipulative, charming, and in some regards could be perceived as quite ruthless. Vlad had a kind heart, but Danika found herself unburdened by such matters.

"But you desire me," Danika pointed out sagely, a slightly mocking smile spreading across her lips. "Are there no pretty girls where you're from?"

"There are, but none as pretty as you," Mehmed responded, dark eyes gleaming with something like amusement. Danika had heard much flattery in her time, and she would guess that most of it was to do with her position as a princess rather than the fact that men actually thought she was beautiful. Of course, it never hurt the ego to hear such compliments.

"I think you exaggerate," Danika said mildly, finishing her wine and glancing around the tent. "I wish to retire. Where am I to sleep?"

"I will have one of my servants show you to your tent." Mehmed beckoned, and the blonde man with the bright eyes – Danika did not know his name – approached them. Danika placed a chaste kiss on Mehmed's cheek as they both stood, before allowing the blonde man to escort her out.

* * *

><p>He had been plucked from his home as a child, trained as an assassin. He was Mehmed's best, a fact that was always mentioned in court and on the way to battles. So he could not help but find it rather insulting that he was demoted to escorting Mehmed's little bride-to-be to her tent. However, he pushed past the offence and silently walked the dark-haired princess towards the tent that Mehmed had prepared for her.<p>

"Who are you?"

The words caught him off-guard. Now the girl was talking to him. He observed her critically. A beautiful woman to be sure, but also vain and very much aware of her good looks and social position. He immediately knew that he was going to hate her. How else could he feel about an arrogant little princess?

"One of the sultan's men," he replied.

"One of the sultan's men, _my lady_," Danika corrected. She examined him curiously. "Do you have a name?"

"I do." He did not have to tell her. No doubt the girl would demand to know, and just serve to make a fool of herself. Many called him Bright Eyes, for reasons that were quite obvious. But that was just a nickname, no doubt one the spoilt brat had heard uttered around the camp.

"What is it?" Danika persisted.

"It is a name," he replied, stopping outside her tent and jerking his head for her to enter. However Danika simply glared at him, hazel eyes narrowing as he stubbornly refused to give her a straight answer.

"Tell me, or I will find out from the sultan himself, and I doubt he will be pleased."

"Very well." He straightened up, undeterred. "You may ask him my name."

The brat grew irritated at that, a scowl coming across her pretty features. She flapped her hands, shooing him away. He was more than happy to oblige – the less time he spent in her presence, the better.

"Insufferable man," he heard her mutter as he departed.

That made him smirk.


	4. There's No Turning Back

**Chapter Four: There's No Turning Back**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally another chapter! The wedding is up next, but first, quick question: would you want a Mehmed/Danika sex scene, or do you want this story to remain T-rated?**

**Please review, you've all been so wonderful :)**

* * *

><p>Despite the news he brought, Vlad still did not trust Mehmed with his sister. If Danika had been much younger, he would have refused outright. When he dismounted his horse, his expression was stern as he approached Mehmed's tent. His childhood rival waited for him with a knowing smirk plastered across his face. Danika swept to her feet with a smile crossing her lips.<p>

"Vlad, you have returned. What news?"

Seeing her so anticipative made Vlad's heart heavy. Danika liked to think she knew how to manipulate people, that she was intelligent. To a degree that was true, but she did not know Mehmed like he did. If she thought that she had him wrapped up in her beauty, wit and charm, then she was very much mistaken. In many ways, Danika was a child still.

"You are to marry Mehmed, if that is what you desire."

Danika glanced at Mehmed, who swiftly stepped forward. "It is."

Vlad pressed his lips together. He disliked the fact that Mehmed was speaking for Danika, but his sister did not object. He wondered what exactly had occurred in his absence. While he knew Mehmed would never have compromised Danika's integrity, he thought perhaps there had been words spoken that may have changed things, that Mehmed was attempting to get Danika to trust him.

"When will you be wed?" Vlad inquired, his hard gaze focused upon Mehmed. If the man did anything to Danika that Vlad did not approve of, he would be bringing his former childhood friend's wrath down upon him.

"Soon." Mehmed looped an arm around Danika's waist in a show of what she would likely consider affection, but what Vlad clearly recognised to be possession. "We will return to Turkey and await you and your lovely family. It will be a most tremendous occasion."

_Then we will truly be brothers,_ Vlad thought, with some bitterness. Danika did not see it yet, but she soon would. Mehmed's desire for her was one thing, but it did not give her the ability to manipulate him. There was still much that Vlad's sister had to learn, but he could not teach her. Only experience could do that.

* * *

><p>Danika took a deep gulp from her goblet of wine as she sat outside her tent, watching the sun set. Within days, they would return to Turkey – her new homeland. She felt sad to be leaving Transylvania behind, yet she liked to think of it as an adventure. She did not know what awaited her, but she knew that she would soon find out. Danika chanced a look at Mehmed, who sat beside her.<p>

"You know I am no maiden, don't you?" Danika stated conversationally. She had been sixteen years old, and foolish. A young man from Rome had visited Transylvania, and Danika, only just becoming aware of her woman's body and the power that it could hold, seduced him. However the young man had in fact been betrothed, and quickly left Transylvania after making it quite clear that he could not marry Danika. Vlad had been infuriated to learn how his younger sister had so carelessly given away her virginity, but she had not particularly minded.

"I had heard rumours," Mehmed replied, which did not surprise Danika. Whispers tended to spread, and no doubt news had travelled from the Transylvanian court that the princess was very much aware of her own sexuality. Danika glanced at her soon-to-be husband, raising her eyebrows.

"Rumours? What do they say, that I am a whore?"

"No," Mehmed said simply, taking another sip of his own wine. She was a bold creature, Vlad's sister. He found it quite refreshing, and also somewhat amusing.

"Does it displease you, that I am not a virgin?" Danika inquired. She knew that most women – including Vlad's own wife Mirena – were maidens up until their wedding day. Vlad had fretted at first that they would not be able to find a husband for her, but Danika's beauty and social position more than made up for any lack of virginity she possessed.

"Perhaps a little," Mehmed admitted. He was a passionate man in many areas, and sex was certainly one of them. He had had many lovers, but hoped that his bride would be an innocent, so that he could truly claim her for himself. It disappointed him slightly that Danika was no maiden, however from the rumours, it had only been the once – so she was close enough to.

"What are my duties, other than producing heirs?" Danika asked. She knew that giving Mehmed a son was a paramount concern. She might be young, but Mehmed was in his mid-thirties, and having an heir to take over from him would certainly be one of the most important things he wanted of Danika.

"To be a good and obedient wife." Mehmed examined her closely. The girl had grown up pampered by her older brother. Vlad had catered to her every whim, given her freedom that many other noblewomen didn't have. In some instances, perhaps Danika would still be allowed such freedoms. But she needed to know her place. "Provide me with pleasure when I desire it. Be polite when attending special occasions."

"I would still be permitted to visit my brother and his family, wouldn't I?" Danika questioned, voicing perhaps her biggest concern – the worry that Mehmed would take her away from her family and not allow her to see them again. However, he saw no need to upset his bride in such a way.

"Of course."

"Good." Danika examined her betrothed critically. He was a fair bit older than her, but he was still a handsome man. "I was too young to appreciate your attention the last time we met."

"And are you appreciating it now?" Mehmed's eyes raked over her. She emanated confidence, with the hint of seductiveness. It was quite clear that she wanted to be in his bed almost as much as her there. Danika offered him a demure smile, but her eyes glittered with mischief.

"That would depend on what you classify as appreciation. The last time, I spent most of the time you were in Transylvania blushing and gossiping with Mirena. Now…well, I'm more aware of what your attention means."

He raised his eyebrows. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Danika lifted her chin proudly. "No."

* * *

><p>Vlad paced his study, raking his hands through his hair. Mirena was worrying about him, and he knew it, but he had concerns of his own, predominantly to do with Danika. Although it spared him having to sacrifice a thousand boys, including Ingeras, he was still not comfortable with the thought of his little sister marrying Mehmed. He did not trust the man, not with her.<p>

He remembered when, years ago, Mehmed had asked for Danika's hand. Vlad had been shocked, mainly because Danika had only just had her first blood and seemed so very young to marry. Now she was almost what some might consider to be an old maid, and had boldly accepted Mehmed's proposal of her own accord. She thought she knew him, but she didn't. She only saw the mask, and that concerned Vlad.

Vlad had been protective of Danika for years. They were both considered to be attractive by many, and when his sister had reached her teenage years, he had seen the way that young men looked at her with desire in their eyes. She was beautiful, and had become conceited in the knowledge of that. She used it like a weapon, but she did not realise that it could very well destroy her.

Vlad eased himself into a chair, sighing heavily. He hated the thought of having to attend the ceremony, to watch his sister wedding Mehmed and knowing that his childhood rival was taking his pleasure with Danika that night. It made him feel somewhat sick. His sister was no maiden, he knew that. Yet he could not help but feel the need to protect her from Mehmed's desires, as he had when she had been thirteen.

Yet Danika was no longer a child, something that Vlad had always been reluctant to admit. Naïve, no. Perhaps to Mehmed and his ways, but not to the world. Danika had been raised in court, and she knew to manipulate, how to smile prettily and lie through her teeth until she got her way.

But it was the thought of her dress all in white and walking down the aisle to marry Mehmed that frightened Vlad the most. Because marriage was a bond that could not be broken, save only death. She was to be tied to Mehmed forever, and it was all to stop a thousand boys being sacrificed to the sultan's greed.

* * *

><p>The man they called Bright Eyes watched the sultan's little doll prancing around the castle, marvelling in all that she saw. She had been fitted for a wedding dress, preparing for the ceremony were underway. And he knew that he would continue to hate her, because she would be nothing but imperious and cold towards him, treat him with contempt. She was nothing but a spoilt brat.<p>

Yet there was something else about her, something he could not quite put a finger on. He found himself constantly giving himself reasons to hate her, reminding himself that she was no good. Just a flower in full bloom that would soon wither and die. Bright Eyes knew that Mehmed had a cruel side, a side that his little doll had not yet seen. One day she would, and she would regret it.

At the same time he hated her, he also wanted her. He had had women before, only a few. But he wanted to know what it was like to touch Danika's breasts, what her lips would taste like, how she'd sound when he had sex with her. She was so very aware of the effect she had on men, not one of those falsely shy creatures with ulterior motives. Danika was open and bold, and it stirred something within him.

It made him all the more angry, all the more determined to hate her. He hated her because she was making him feel things that he shouldn't. So he suppressed the thoughts he had about her, for she was to be the sultan's wife and was likely an icy bitch in any case. So his fury towards her intensified, because if the damn girl hadn't come into his life, he wouldn't have had such thoughts in the first place.

He hated her for making him want her.

And he hated himself because he knew it was his own damn fault.


	5. White Wedding

**Chapter Five: White Wedding**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the chapters are a bit short so far, but trust me, they will get longer! Alright, so the rating has been upped to M for this story due to the fact that it will contain some sexual content. I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)**

* * *

><p>Vlad sat with his second wine in hand as he watched Danika, all in white which contrasted beautifully with her dark hair, flitting around with Ingeras. The boy was enjoying himself immensely, laughing as his aunt caught his hands and spun him around. However, Vlad was very aware that he was not the only one with his eyes on Danika. He glanced at Mehmed, whose heated gaze had been upon the dark-haired girl for much of the evening. It was to be expected – she was his wife now, the ceremony complete – but it still unsettled Vlad.<p>

"You watch my sister a lot."

Mehmed leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his own wine. "She is quite beautiful."

"Mehmed." Danika wandered back over to the table after Ingeras, who went to sit beside his mother. The dark-haired girl picked up her goblet and finished her wine, before setting it back down. "I might retire. I am tired from dancing."

"Goodnight, sister," Vlad replied, earning a pleased smile and kiss on the cheek from Danika.

"I might join you," Mehmed stated casually, however the smirk playing about his lips told Vlad exactly what his intentions were. He glared at his rival, wanting to say a thousand things but voicing none. _You be gentle with her. Don't you dare hurt her._ Instead he could only watch as Mehmed got to his feet and followed Danika upstairs.

Danika flitted into her room, glancing around at the candles burning low, giving the room a golden glow. She started taking the pins out of her hair, perfectly aware of Mehmed watching her intently. She picked up her white cotton nightgown and glanced at her husband, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"Are you not going to bed?"

"Well, no." Mehmed walked over to Danika, watching as she tilted her head to the side, the firelight reflecting off her dark hair and making it look glossy. He caught her by the chin and kissed her, pulling her close against him. Danika responded with enthusiasm, resting her hands on his shoulders before drawing back slightly to allow Mehmed to unlace her dress.

He pried the dress from her body, and she crossed her arms over her breasts, a modest act for someone as self-confident as Danika. Mehmed kissed down her neck, running his hand up her back as she tilted her head back. She was very responsive, but there was also a slight shyness in the way she covered herself, something almost childlike.

Mehmed tugged his shirt over his head and pressed Danika onto the bed, crawling on top of her and starting to undo his pants. She appeared slightly overwhelmed by his eagerness, keeping her hands over her chest until Mehmed brushed them aside to grope at her breasts. His eyes raked over her naked body approvingly. She was slender, yet still possessed womanly curves. When her eyes met his, they were uncertain. Suddenly, she seemed very young.

"Tonight?"

"Yes," Mehmed insisted firmly. He would not have his claim over Danika in question because their marriage had gone unconsummated. Besides, he knew that she was no virgin in any case, so he couldn't understand why it would bother her. She bit down on her lip, but made no objection as Mehmed pushed her legs apart.

He pushed into Danika and she tensed up slightly, clearly not used to the intrusion. She had, after all, only been with a man once, quite a few years ago now. She took a deep breath and tried to let her body relax, wrapping her legs around her husband's waist as his hands settled on her hips. Mehmed started to move within her, peppering kisses up and down her neck.

Danika let her head fall back as the initial discomfort was replaced by the feeling of building pleasure. She moaned softly as Mehmed's thrusts became harder, but not uncomfortably so. Her hands rested on his shoulders, legs tightening around his waist as her hips seemed to buck against him of their own accord, begging for more. Danika's hands slid down his back, causing him to groan and making her smirk.

Mehmed's grip on Danika's hips tightened as his movements started to become more erratic, and she knew that he was getting close to reaching his climax. A heat started to build up within her, and she became aware that her moans were increasing in volume as Mehmed shifted slightly, pushing her legs further apart to move deeper within her. The sensation caused Danika to writhe beneath him, clearly enjoying herself immensely.

She cried out as a warm feeling came over her, one that made her vision swim but brought her intense pleasure. Danika became aware that she had reached her climax, and after a few hard, quick thrusts, Mehmed finished within her with a grunt. Danika flopped back, her dark hair spreading like tendrils across the pillow. Her husband rolled off her and she eased herself into a sitting position, picking up her nightgown and pulling it on.

Brushing her hair back, Danika glanced at her husband, wondering if he was going to say anything to her. Instead Mehmed pulled the blankets over his naked form, and she heaved a sigh and curled up on her side. Perhaps in time, communication between them would become easier, but for now, Mehmed had gotten what he wanted from her.

* * *

><p>Bright Eyes hated weddings. They were always full of such pomp and ceremony, and the bride usually wore a gown that made her look like an exquisite cake. There was nothing for him at weddings, no purpose except to linger around the sultan. When the ceremony was over, he would stand outside the sultan's room until his replacement came. An assassin, but also a guard. He loathed it.<p>

He had to watch Danika flitting around like the spoilt princess she was, revelling in the fact that everything was about her. But worse than that, he had to venture upstairs and stand guard outside while the sultan made love to his wife. It was insulting, demoting him to such tasks. Yet he did not complain, because he had learned at a young age to do as he was told. So he stood outside and tried not to let his blood boil.

"Tonight?" He heard the girl ask uncertainly, and suddenly Bright Eyes realised that perhaps there was some vulnerability to Danika, that she wasn't always the proud and arrogant young woman who pranced around the castle.

"Yes," Mehmed's reply was firm, giving Danika no choice to but to accept his attentions.

Bright Eyes had seen and heard many horrific things in his time at Mehmed's side. Many atrocities were committed in war – enemies being tortured, soldiers suffering grisly mortal wounds, women being raped as spoils of war. He knew that if Danika truly refused Mehmed, the sultan would surely not force himself upon his wife. But hearing her uncertainty made him reconsider his opinion of her.

Not for long, though. Soon enough, the girl's moans were audible. Clearly, Danika was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her cries of pleasure intensified, and Bright Eyes did not think he could stand it much longer. For the noises encouraged something heated to stir deep within him. He was not immune to sexual thoughts, but never before had he imagined he would be having them about the sultan's wife.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Mehmed said as he walked into the nearly empty banquet hall, causing Vlad to look up from his breakfast. There was a somewhat smug expression about the sultan's face as he sat beside his brother-in-law. Vlad was hesitant to comment, lest Mehmed mention things he would rather not hear about. "I slept well."<p>

"And my sister?" Vlad asked, unable to rid himself of the brotherly protectiveness he had possessed since Danika's birth over twenty-two years ago. She might be a woman grown, but to him, she would always be his baby sister, and he had every right to be concerned about her wellbeing in this foreign place to her.

"I think I made her quite tired." A sly smile spread across Mehmed's lips. "We had a pleasurable night."

Vlad scowled at Mehmed's words. Although it was obvious to anyone that the two had consummated their marriage, it was not something he liked to think about, much less hear about.

"I don't want details."

"She is quite loud," Mehmed drawled as he helped himself to some peaches.

"Mehmed, please." Vlad was very much aware of his sister's volume – despite being situated down the hall from the newly married couple, he had still heard her through the walls. "I have no desire to know of your sexual encounter with my sister."

"Good morning," Danika trilled as she wandered into the hall, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was a slight limp in her step, but otherwise there was no evidence to suggest what had occurred the night before.

"Mirena wishes to spend the day with you," Vlad stated, knowing that his wife wanted to spend as much time as she could with Danika before they returned to Transylvania. Despite the age difference, the two women had always been close.

"Of course," Danika responded enthusiastically.


End file.
